


Patience

by jaekayelle



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Lessons taught, lessons learned.  a small nod to a first season Queer As Folk (U.S.) episode, which came up in a recent conversation and thus inspired this fic. Note Part Deux: I got into a knock down, drag out fight with my Sam/Josh Muse that went on for nearly a month. I think I won. No





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Patience  
Author: Jae Kayelle  
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin, NBC, and John Wells Productions own the rights to the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made from this work of fiction.  
Spoilers: HR.Con-172, 100,000 Airplanes, and The Two Bartlets.  
Summary: Lessons taught, lessons learned.  
Note: a small nod to a first season Queer As Folk (U.S.) episode, which came up in a recent conversation and thus inspired this fic.  
Note Part Deux: I got into a knock down, drag out fight with my Sam/Josh Muse that went on for nearly a month. I think I won. Not sure. You tell me. 

**Patience by Jae Kayelle**

"You're a jerk, Josh." 

"I know, Sam. I'm sorry." 

"You really pissed me off." 

"I am really, really, really sorry." 

"I don't want to talk to you right now." 

"But, Sam..." 

"Go. A. Way." 

Josh studied his friend with doleful eyes, and then walked out of Sam's office. His body language told how upset he was, but Sam wasn't in the mood to feel bad. In fact, he felt good. He had been angry for months; angry about work, and his life, but especially with Josh for ignoring him and running off to play with Amy Gardiner. Venting even a little of his anger felt good. 

# 

"Tell me what I can do to make it up to you, Sam. Pleeheeheeze?" Josh whined. 

"Why should I?" 

"I ended it with Amy. Isn't that enough?" 

"It's a start." 

"Christ, you're one stubborn son of...your mother and father," Josh faltered. 

Sam's eyes narrowed. He made a decision knowing he was entirely too softhearted for his own good. "Okay." 

"Okay, what?" 

"Okay, you can make it up to me." 

"I can? How? Tell me what you want me to do." 

Sam smiled. Josh flinched. 

# 

Josh had arrived at Sam's apartment laden down with every pillow he owned, and completely bewildered about what Sam's request to bring them meant. Reality wasn't nearly as scary as that dark place called his imagination. He was still bewildered, though no longer worried. 

Standing in the doorway of Sam's bedroom, entering at a summons from Sam after a slight delay, Josh stared at the beautiful sight before him. Sam was sprawled across the fluffy down duvet with his arms out to his sides, and lounging back against the army of pillows. Sam looked unbelievably sexy and decadent with one knee raised like that. Plus he was naked. 

Josh gulped. 

"Unhhh." 

"Come closer." Sam beckoned, using a come-hither look and making a languid gesture with one hand. The other hand wasn't nearly as lazy, presently involved below his waist. 

Josh closed his mouth and obeyed, walking around to the side of the bed. He leaned down; his salivary glands were working overtime, and his hormones were flying off the scale. Anticipation was a good thing he decided, tingling from head to foot. 

"I think I'll take a bath," Sam announced. 

Josh straightened up and blinked. He watched as Sam slid off the opposite side of the bed and headed for the bathroom. His pert ass was smiling at Josh whose brain lurched back into gear. He leapt forward, literally clearing nearly four feet in one spastic movement, and shot ahead of Sam, reaching the bathroom first. 

"Let me run the water for you," Josh practically yelled. 

"Mm, no." 

"Please, Sam. Let me do this for you." 

"I changed my mind. I want a shower instead." 

"Oh, okay. I can start it for you. I know how hot you like the water." 

"All right." Sam folded his arms across his magnificent chest, incongruously looking like a lawyer-turned-Presidential speechwriter, or perhaps just a hot, naked guy. Josh adjusted the spray of water, getting the sleeves of his shirt soaked in the process. He backed out of the way so Sam could step into the stall. About to sit on the toilet seat and enjoy the show, he was startled when a hand reached around the opaque sliding partition and yanked him into the shower. He stumbled over the side of the tub. 

His hair was instantly flattened against his skull and water ran into his eyes and mouth. Josh sputtered. When he could see again he found a pair of blue eyes very close to his face, a little lower than where they would normally be since Josh was still wearing his shoes and Sam wasn't wearing...his. 

"Hi," Sam said. 

"Uh, hi?" A drop of water tickled the tip of Josh's nose. He lifted a hand to swat it away, but his wrist was caught and held by Sam who leaned closer and licked the drop away. 

Josh didn't mind that his shoes and his suit pants were ruined because, apparently, Sam had forgiven him his indiscretion with Amy. 

"Sam?" 

"Hmm?" Sam was engaged in exploring the tender flesh of Josh's throat with his lips and tongue. 

Josh tipped his head to the side so Sam could get at his left earlobe. He groaned under the sensory assault. There was a sharp nip. Oh. That was gonna leave a mark. 

"Josh? You were saying something?" 

"Was I...? What was it?" 

Grinning, Sam pulled back slightly and said, "I don't know. You didn't get that far." 

"Could I take a rain check? I mean could you check my...? Oh, hell." Josh grabbed Sam by the shoulders and pulled him up against his body. Sam wound his arms around Josh's waist and rubbed himself against Josh. 

"Check your what?" 

Locked forever into Sam's intense gaze, Josh said, "My temperature. I think I'm running a fever." 

Sam ran a hand lightly over Josh's forehead and then his cheek. "You do seem overheated. Maybe you have too many clothes on. I'll fix that." He tugged on the knot of Josh's soggy tie until the material loosened enough for them to get it over Josh's head. Then he quickly slipped the buttons of the shirt through their holes and peeled the sodden material off Josh's shoulders and down his arms. They both struggled to relieve him of the shirt. Finally, it parted company with the waistband of his pants. 

Sam dropped to his knees and, with his face practically in Josh's crotch, he deftly undid the fastener and button of the trousers, dragging them down his hips. Josh kicked off his shoes and tossed them outside the shower stall along with his shirt and tie, while Sam worked on hauling the pants down Josh's legs. It was tricky freeing himself from them, but between them they managed it. He looked down. His light green boxers were nearly transparent from the water, and his erection tented the front of them. 

Reverently, Sam placed his hands on Josh's thighs on either side of his groin. He inched them closer to centre until his left hand cupped Josh's balls through the thin cloth, and the fingers of the right one danced lightly up and down the rigid length. 

Dropping a hand to Sam's cheek, he flexed his fingers along the strong jaw, unconsciously matching the rhythm that Sam was wreaking on the sum total of Josh's brainpower. Sam concentrated on his task, until the flesh he caressed poked through the fly of Josh's shorts, and what he cradled in his other hand began to swell and tighten. Josh groaned again. 

Remaining on his knees, Sam looked up. He pulled the shorts down, maintaining eye contact with Josh the whole time. 

"Lift your foot." Sam tapped Josh on the right ankle. Complying, Josh watched as his boxers and then his sock were stripped off. Sam repeated the action on the other foot. The offending items were tossed nearly straight up; the shorts and one sock arced over the top of the partition, the other sock didn't quite make it and hung there, undecided, until it finally slithered out of sight down the outside of the panel. 

Sam watched and then grinned at Josh. 

"You're gorgeous," Josh told the younger man. "You make socks seem sexy." 

"Look who was wearing them," Sam pointed out. 

Josh blushed, pleased by the remark. Suddenly, Sam got to his feet. 

"Hey, you're not finished down there." 

"Patience really is a virtue, Josh. I learned that the hard way the whole time you were with Amy and for a long time before that." 

Blushing harder, though not out of pleasure, Josh glanced away. "I know I said it earlier, but I am so very, very sorry. I lost my mind. I made some dumb mistakes - getting involved with Amy and neglecting you. It won't happen again. What else can I tell you?" Josh's voice rose along with the panic in his chest. 

Placing his fingers against Josh's lips, Sam whispered, "Shh. I wasn't criticizing. Just stating a fact. I think I have always been a patient guy, but it never meant more than when I waited for you to come back. It's a very precious commodity to me now, Josh, and it's one I will not take for granted again. If it means waiting while you explore other possibilities, then I can do that. If you feel the need to take that exploratory trip, so be it. Just promise me you'll always return to me." 

The depth of Sam's love for him shook Josh. He was willing to let him fly free. Josh was positive he could never be as giving a person as Sam. 

To Josh's dismay tears burned his eyes. He jerked his head to the side so that the shower spray washed away the evidence. Sam saw it anyway, it showed in his expression, but didn't say anything. He merely kissed Josh and then sank to his knees again. Wrapping his arms around Josh's legs to hold him up, he surrounded Josh's semi-hard organ with his mouth. He brought it back to raging life with his lips and tongue. One hand braced against the wall of the shower, Josh felt the eruption begin way down deep and tugged frantically on Sam's hair to warn him when his incoherent sounds didn't do the trick. Sam batted his hand away and stuck with him until Josh came, spilling down Sam's throat. He felt the convulsions around his shaft. Sam let him slip out and stood, keeping one hand on his partner to keep him vertical. 

"Okay?" 

"That was more than okay," Josh gasped. 

"I meant you." 

There was a definite cat that got the cream smile on Sam's face. In fact... Josh dove forward and licked the cream off the corner of Sam's mouth. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

"Big ole, resounding, hell, yes!" 

"Come to bed, Josh." Shutting off the water, Sam took him by the hand and they exited the shower. They towelled each other off, stealing kisses and pinches while they laughed at their silliness. 

# 

Sam looked down, his expression softening into pure sappiness at the sight of Josh writhing under him, his eyes half closed. He rubbed circles over Josh's chest working his way down to his belly. Sam was so close to orgasm just from touching Josh; he would go off like a rocket if so much as a breeze stirred across his heated flesh. Pressing his thumb into the base of his shaft, he relaxed as the ache lessened a bit. 

When he rolled on a condom, Josh opened his eyes. "Do you need that?" 

"We've been apart for quite a while. We've both had partners in the meantime. I haven't had time to get tested, have you?" 

His hazel eyes clouding over, Josh tersely shook his head. "No." 

He sounded so low. Sam leaned down for a kiss. "We have to act like grownups at least part of the time, Josh. That means taking responsibility for our actions." 

Josh swept a hand around in the rumpled covers, searching for the lube. When he found it he handed it to Sam. 

Giving him a big smile, Sam took the lube and applied it liberally and at leisure. By the time he was done stroking and prodding, Josh was bucking his hips and soundly cursing him. 

"You're evil! Are you purposely trying to drive me mad with desire?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes." 

"Then finish me off and put me out of my misery." 

"Such a drama queen," Sam teased. 

"I am not gay just because I happen to be in love with the sexiest man in the White House." 

"Whatever you say, darling." 

Josh pointed his forefinger at Sam's rather prominent erection. "Just stick it in me already." 

"You old romantic you." 

"Who are you calling old? I've got it up for the second time tonight." 

Regarding the twitching arousal, Sam commented, "You certainly have." 

His hands between their legs, Sam positioned himself and as soon as Josh's body gave him permission to proceed, he entered him with a heartfelt grunt. Josh reacted by swearing loudly. Then he settled. Sam waited him out, not budging until he felt him relax further. They moved in concert having perfected their rhythm years ago, and falling back into it as if no break in this part of their relationship had ever occurred. 

Despite their long wait, or perhaps because of it, Sam reached his peak quickly taking Josh over to the other side with him. Disposing of the condom, he lay down half on top of Josh, an arm lying possessively across Josh's chest and his hand gripping the shoulder under his palm. 

"Sam? Why did you tell me to bring pillows?" 

"Just messing with your mind." 

"Well, you looked mighty delicious spread out against them." 

Sam planted a kiss on Josh's breastbone over the scar where the surgeons had cracked open his chest. "I'll let you taste me later." 

"Ah-kay. If you do that I'll bring you breakfast in bed." 

Interested, Sam lifted his head. "Yeah? I have ideas about that." 

"So far I'm happy with your ideas." 

"Go to sleep. You'll need your energy." 

# 

Josh wouldn't do this for just anyone. Carrying a tray with two bowls of cereal and a stack of toast on it, he walked into the bedroom. Sam was propped up in his nest of pillows, a sheet draped across his waist just below his navel. Stopping a moment to appreciate perfection, Josh continued forward. 

"Breakfast is served, m'lord." He set the tray on the bedside table, his back to Sam. Feeling a pair of hands feeling him up, he wiggled his ass. "No fondling the waiter." 

"But you look so cute with your butt hanging out like that." Sam slipped his hand between Josh's legs, stroking him. The only item of clothing that Josh wore was a skimpy white apron that barely covered him in front and left him completely on display from behind. 

"If it were anyone but you I'd feel like an idiot." Turning around, he stepped into Sam's embrace and ran his fingers roughly through strands of dark silk. "The things I do for the man I love. Y'know, you're not the only one who has learned patience lately. I'm discovering that being in a relationship worth nurturing takes time and love and respect. You're the only one who has given me all three of those things." 

Sam's expression changed. 

"I know what you're going to say, Sam," Josh went on. "I'm the king of ignorance when it comes to taking things slow. If you'll help me, I promise to do my best to learn how to do it right." 

One corner of Sam's mouth quirked up. "I'll help you if you also promise to do your best to do me right." 

Josh laughed, and then yelped in surprise when Sam toppled him onto the bed and rolling with him. 

"Do me right now, Josh," Sam demanded, looming over Josh with his hands on either side of his lover's head. 

"Now who needs a lesson in patience?" Josh asked, looking up. 

Sam's response was lost for a while, and when he answered him it wasn't with words. 

# end 


End file.
